


How to Cuddle a Shuttle From the Inside

by eerian_sadow



Series: Rebuilding [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: First Aid likes traveling with Skyfire because the shuttle enjoys sharing his interests during the trip. Today, though, he's too quiet.
Relationships: First Aid & Skyfire
Series: Rebuilding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144709
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	How to Cuddle a Shuttle From the Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



The stars streaked by through the viewscreen, which was usually a relaxing experience. First Aid enjoyed sitting in the cockpit of a shuttle and watching the universe fly by during a normal trip. 

During a normal trip, though, his shuttle companion usually talked and explained at least a few of the quirks of the cosmos around them, even if the young medic didn’t always understand everything he talked about. Today, though, Skyfire was abnormally quiet.

“Sky, is everything all right?” Ratchet had told him that he needed to start being more assertive when he was worried for another mech’s needs and _ask them_ if they were feeling well, and now seemed as good a time as any to practice the skill. Skyfire wouldn’t be upset, if he was just running calculations and First Aid had misinterpreted his silence.

“I’m all right,” Skyfire replied softly, sounding far from all right even through the distortion of his internal speakers. “Why do you ask?”

“You’re usually very chatty with me,” First Aid replied, resting a hand on the other mech’s control panel. “But today you haven’t even pointed out a pulsar.”

“Oh.” Skyfire sighed. “I’m just… homesick, I suppose. Starscream and I lived in the section of Vos that we finished demolishing yesterday.”

“Oh! I didn’t realize! That must have been hard for you.”

“A bit. It hadn’t been home for a long time, but we had a lot of good memories there.”

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I could use a hug, once we’re back on the ground.”

“My favorite therapy.” First Aid smiled and leaned forward to rest his head on Skyfire’s control panel. It wasn’t a hug, but he was sure the shuttle would appreciate the sensation anyway. Skyfire was a very tactile mech. “Would you like to tell me about your home in Vos?”

“...I would, yes. Thank you, Aid.” There was a slightly relieved tone to the other mech’s voice, and First Aid resolved to ask about Sky’s life before the ice more often.


End file.
